


Late

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Comment Fic, Drabble, Hand Job, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has a job to do, only Eliot is late for it. Alec decides a little motivation is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentflux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/gifts).



> This was a comment fic for silentflux's birthday post in January of this year. Her prompt for this particular pairing was "late". I came up with this.

“You’re late.”

“I know, Hardison.”

“Nate and the girls already left.” Eliot is late a lot. Alec figures it’s the hair that always looks so damn soft. The bastard.

“I know, Hardison.”

“You were supposed to be here at ten.”

“I got it. I’m late. I know. Now shut up so we can go since you’re so-.”

Alec suddenly grabs Eliot’s crotch, squeezing it slowly, teasingly through his jeans. Eliot immediately goes silent. Of all the things he’s ever expected of their resident geek, this was never on the list. Ever.

Within seconds a moan can be heard escaping Eliot’s slightly parted mouth. That same mouth is filled with a long, oddly elegant finger. Just in case. He sucks hard at it, eager now, imagining it’s Alec’s dick. Alec’s eyelids slip closed in response. Right before he pulls both hands away Eliot comes, grunting and grinding against Alec. He misses the smile Alec lets flicker past.

Alec straightens his clothing and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. “We should go.”

“Yeah,” Eliot squeaks, then clears his throat. “Yeah.” This time his voice sounds more normal. He can’t help but look down at Alec’s own crotch hidden behind baggy black painter’s pants. “You, uh, you good?” He waves a hand in its direction. Alec can tell he wants him to say no but he’s nothing if not honest. For a thief, that is. And they do have things to do.

“Fine. For now. But tonight…” He lets the words hang, looking right into the other man’s eyes. “You better not be late.”

“I won’t be,” Eliot says, poker-faced. How he can recover that fast is beyond Alec. Must be another reason why he’s so cool and Alec is…not.

“Because if you are-.”

“Can we go now, Hardison?”

“Alright!” Bastard! Maybe if he pulls on his hair later…


End file.
